Queen of OsirisRed
by MewStar0013
Summary: King? Too mainstreamed. Princess? That drops the bar of sanity. Queen? That could work. Judai Yuki will stop at nothing to be the "Queen of Games", despite the laws of Duel Academai. Can she do it? "I'll be the Queen of Games! Just you watch!" R & R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Queen of Osiris-Red**_

**Aw crap! I did it again! Another story when I'm biting off more than I can chew. Hah, whatever. They're are my stories, and I'll type 'em if I want to. Anyway, thank you for checking out the very first chapter of my new fic and please forgive me for that rant earlier. Anyway, as it says in the summary, Judai will be a girl, and others will be genderbended to follow the course of the story (Mainly some of the guys). Will the plot change? Possibly. Will things at Duel Academia ever be the same? Well, with some cool and awesome girls coming along, what would you expect? And listen up, buds! If you got **_**any **_**request for a certain character to be gender swapped, let me know! It could happen! **

**And just to let you know, this happens to be my second YGO Genderbended protagonist fic, right after my **_**Satellite's Queen of the Cards**_**. Hm, I'm using 'Queen' too much, aren't I? Ah well, maybe when I get enough time, I'll work on a Fem!Yugi fic. Hey, triple-package! Ahem, back to the notion in hand, yes? Alright, time for the long summary before we settle things!**

**Summary: "King" is too mainstreamed for her. "Princess" just lowers the bar of sanity. But "Queen" does give her an edge. Looked down upon by the law of Obelisk-Blues and Ra-Yellows, Judai Yuki will stop at nothing to be the fathomless title, "Queen of Games." But as the Law of Duel Academy goes, no Osiris-Red has ever made a leap that far. And as they said, there was no way a girl would make it. Will this fiery and happy-go-lucky dropout girl prove them wrong? "Just you wait! I'll make you proud, and then I'll become the next Queen of Games!"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX! **_**Franchise. Never have, never will.**

**Quick Tip: Any English words spoken will be translated like this: ****Got'cha!**

**Also, all cards used will be titled by their translated Japanese titles**

**Dedication: This first chapter is to **_**Wolfpackersson09**_**, the dude who gave me this wonderful idea! Thanks a ton, man!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Episode One~ She Who Denies the Title of "King"<strong>_

**(Domino City)**

Domino City. The sheer name of the city could entice anyone, Japanese-bred or foreign, to come and see just what this place had to offer. The clear blue skies, the towering skyscrapers, and the hustle and bustle of people going from here to there. Why, even the tranquility and the pristine peace of the city would make one content. It was a city of peace, not a problem on any street.

"Ah! I'm late! I'm late! I AM SOOOO LATE!"

And yet, that silence was broken by a young and quick-on-her-feet, fifteen-year-old girl, dashing and shuffling past people, and only giving a bit more damage to her worn-out red sneakers. She was at an average height with the curves to compliment it, her short hair done was done in two sections; light brown along the top with dark brown around her bangs and lower half with the length reaching to her upper-back. Her slightly narrowing eyes were a chocolate-brown and her skin was a light shade of tan. She huffed and puffed, dressed in a red T-shirt, dark blue jacket, grey capris, and old sneakers, a light blue backpack and standard Duel Disk slung over her back. Attached to her hip was a black Deck box.

"Out of all the days my train from home had to be late! And on my big day, too! Wait, no! This just makes it more exciting! This is fate's way of giving me a test of the lifetime!" yelled the girl to herself, her bangs gliding against her forehead as she ran. "GUTS! Duel Academia, here I come!" she yelled with a vicious fire blazing in her eyes, said brown irises catching sight of the famous and well-known Kaiba Land, located just a little away from KaibaCorp. She gave a happy laugh as she ran faster, her bag and Duel Disk nearly slipping off her shoulder and her sneakers suffering against the pavement. She was so caught up in her fired-up gusto, she didn't see the tri-colored-haired person standing in her path.

"Whoa! L-Look out! I can't st- OOF!" The two crashed at the last second, the elder of the two managing to only stagger and keep on their feet while the girl fell on her backside, her deck and Duel Disk falling off her in the process.

"Ah, damn! Oh, sorry 'bout that! It was an accident, really." said the brunette, picking up her cards and making sure they weren't damaged. The other person, with their black, gold, and light purple hair brushing past the middle of their backing a ponytail, picked up one of the cards, a faint smile on their lips.

"Do you Duel?" the voice was soft, and in a slight octave higher than a alto. The girl got up on her feet and she nodded excitedly with a grin.

"Yep! I'm gonna go take the test to get into Duel Academia. I'm really excited." she informed. The other person smiled again, amethyst-purple eyes shinning knowingly before the person pulled a card out of the Deck box they had. The person handed the card, their smile never leaving their lips.

"This is a lucky card. And it tells me it wants to go to you." said the person, smiling with a memorizing touch on their lips. The girl looked at the card, and then at the person, her eyes widening as she saw the person in full-view.

She had seen this person, this young woman, on the cover of many posters and Duelist media-related magazines.

"Y-You're-"

"Take care. . . And be the best you can be." was all the young, mysterious woman said before patting the brunette's shoulder and walking past her. The girl blinked with her cheeks tinting the slightest before she turned and waved at the woman.

"Th-Thanks a lot! Just you wait! I'll make you proud, and then I'll become the next Queen of Games!"

The woman paused, her back not turning, but her smile still on her lips. With the slightest sideways glance, she gave a thumbs-up before walking away. The sable-haired girl let out her held breath of awe and she looked at her given card, laughing with some humor as she saw it was **Winged Kuriboh**.

'_Huh. Well, he is pretty cute.' _she thought to herself.

_*Kuri~Kuri~!*_

The girl blinked with surprise, her eyes looking around in hope to find who or whatever made that sound. She then realized she had nearly forgot her reason for running earlier.

"Aw, crap! Get your head in the game, Yuki!" she yelled at herself, slipping the card in her Deck box before running off at full-speed, up a steep and almost never ending hill.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaiba Land, Main Dueling Hall)<strong>

_On that day, skill exams for the Duel Academia, an academy for training elite Duelists, were being held at Kaiba Land. . ._

A young boy with sky-blue hair, pale skin, and stormy-grey eyes reeled back with a shocked yell as a digitized centipede came at him, it's jaws snapping ravenously. The young boy flinched and whimpered, his glasses nearly dangling off the bridge of his nose.

_The Duel Academia's entrance exam is split into a written and practical skills portion. Only those examinees who are selected by their written exams, advance onto their skill exam. . ._

The young boy looked up to the stands, spotting two students dressed in the academy's Obelisk-Blue uniforms.

The boy was tall and well-framed with shoulder-length, dark turquoise hair and darker eyes to match. He was pale and he wore his white and blue lining uniform jacket with the collar kept up. The girl next to him had dark blonde hair and light grey eyes, her complexion pale yet beautiful. The boy gave a soft sigh, running his fingers through his hair as his eyes turned in a softer grey.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside Kaiba Land)<strong>

"Yo! Just wait up! Don't go closing up!"

The three at the front of the entrance, a man in black and two female Ra-Yellow students, did not expect to see a flighty and running girl parading her way over the slim silver railing of the pathway. The girl gave a yell as she tripped on her feet and she went air-born. The girl made a quick dive forward and she landed on her feet, crouching and groaning at the small aftershocks that shot up in her ankles. She then recollected herself and grinned almost sheepishly at the three in front of her. To make up for it, she took pulled on a lapel of her jacket, simulating the skirt of a dress, and curtsied.

"Examinee number a hundred-and-ten, Judai Yuki! I'm here and ready to take my exams, sir and ladies!" she then stood straight and gave a peace sign, "So, can I have my test now, please?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Back in Kaiba Land, Main Dueling Hall)<strong>

On one of the current fields, a Duel proctor and a female examinee stood on opposite sides of the field. The girl was at a rough age of seventeen with a tall figure, her skin kissed by the sun and her silky black hair long and pushed over her shoulders and her eyes a dark blue-grey. She wore a simple, light grey uniform with a knee-length skirt and flat yet casual shoes. She had one warrior-type monster on the field with one face-down while the proctor had his two monster in defense mode.

**Examinee: 3000**

**Proctor: 2900**

"With my strong system of defense, there is no way you can't beat me." said the proctor. The tall girl's brows furrowed and she held out her hand.

"I activate my trap card, **Ring of Destruction**! When this card plays, I'm allowed to destroy one monster on the field and with the attack points it has, we both receive damage due to it." said the blackette as she selected her own monster and it was destroyed, her moved ultimately leading her to her win.

**Examinee: 100**

**Proctor: 0**

"The Duel is over. Welcome to Duel Academia." said the proctor. The girl bowed her head.

"Thank you."

High up on the stands, with hundreds of thousands of other students, three Obelisk students watched the lanky yet slim girl walk off.

"Examinee number one, Diaki Misawa. She's said to be the one who scored higher than anyone else here." said one of the students, a pale-skinned girl with dark blue hair and eyes to match, wearing large glasses and a female Obelisk girl uniform.

"Huh, it was worth coming all the way over here to see her. She's pretty good, and cute, too. I guess the rumors were true, huh, Manjoume?" asked the second to the third, a boy with his hair brown and his eyes brown as well. Third of the trio, however, stuck his nose high in the air with his eye closed haughtily.

"Nonsense. The entrance exams are set at a low level. Coming out of the academy, for just some brainy girl with cheap looks and book smarts, was a complete waste of time," His obsidian-black eyes gave off a malevolent glint and he tossed his spiky and raven-black hair back. "Duel Academia does not need some "princess" trying to take a king's title." he said with a smirk on his pale features.

* * *

><p>A few rows away from them, Judai Yuki, the brunette from earlier, gave a whistle, startling the young boy with light blue hair.<p>

"Damn, she knew what she was doing. She must be a pro." she said. The boy nodded.

"Of course she did. That's Misawa-chan, examinee number one. In other words, she scored the highest than anyone here on the written test. Everyone here receives their examinee number based on their written exam score." he informed. He then looked to his feet. "I just got in by the skin of my teeth. I doubt I'll even pass the first semester of the academy." he said, his shoulders slumping sadly. He nearly fell forward as Judai clubbed his back with a laugh.

"Hey, everything's gonna be alright. I promise. So you said you Dueled, right? Hm, then that must mean my time to shine is up soon." she said with a nod to herself.

"What's your examinee number?" asked the boy.

"Hundred-and-ten, why?" asked the brunette. The boy fixed his glasses.

"Because all the recipients who gained the scores between two-hundred and one-hundred have already passed." he informed. Judai's jaw dropped for a split second before she snapped it up, spotting Diaki.

"I'm gonna go talk with her. See ya!" she called as she ran down the steps, the boy following her since he was curious about what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>As Diaki took her seat, she felt a hand cup the top of her shoulder. She turned around and blinked in slight bewilderment at Judai, who grinned from ear to ear.<p>

"You're pretty tough, you know? You've managed to get me impressed, and that's saying something." said Judai. Diaki closed her eyes and bobbed her chin with a small shrug.

"I'll assume that's a compliment, so thank you." she said. The young boy looked at this scene curiously, his eyes filled with confusion and then they widen as Judai made a leap over three steps, looking back at her fellow examinees and giving a smile and peace sign.

"You may have scored good, Misawa-san. But you're still only number two out here." she said.

"_Examinee number a hundred-and ten, Judai Yuki, please report to Duel Field a hundred-and-thirteen. Once again, examinee number a hundred-and ten, Judai Yuki, please report to Duel Field a hundred-and-thirteen."_

Judai looked at the fields and she grinned, looking back at the other two and waving.

"I'm up! See you guys later!" she called as she dashed down a few steps.

"Wait!" called Diaki, standing up, "If I'm only number two, then who's number one?" she asked. Judai flashed two thumbs up.

"You're looking at her! See ya!" she called again as she padded down the steps, leaving the two entrees dazed and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>(Duel Field #113)<strong>

Judai gave a small gasp in awe as she entered the Duel Field on a rising platform. She looked at the many others who stared at her and she jumped when a man entered the field.

He wore his blonde hair in a long ponytail with his blue robes done in odd frills and his face adorned with some make-up. Judai jumped back slightly.

'_A-A drag queen?'_

"_Buongiorno, Signorina _Yuki. I am the head of administration for Duel Academia and the head of Obelisk-Blue, Professor Cronos de Medici, and we shall be Dueling today." said Cronos. Judai nodded and she suddenly gave a laugh.

"That's cool, sir! I guess I shouldn't screw-up then, huh?" she giggled, causing the people around her to sweat-drop because they didn't get her joke.

"Huh? Why is this girl laughing?"

"She _does _know she's going against sensei, right?"

"More importantly, why is Cronos-sensei Dueling some dropout girl?"

"Maybe she's a real good Duelist that just acts like a ditz to throw off her opponents."

"Hey, you could be right, man!"

All the while, Manjoume clenched his teeth and fisted his hands as he glowered silently at Judai. Something about this girl irked him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at the Duel Field)<strong>

Meanwhile, Judai's laughing went away as she gazed at the Duel Disk Cronos had, her eyes filled with stars.

"Wow! Hey, sensei! You think I can get one of those?" she asked, her eyes looking over the slick coating and high-tech frame of the contraption. The blonde gave a slight smirk.

"We shall see. That is unless you can achieve much higher than the Obelisks." he said. Judai hopped on the balls of her feet.

"Oh yeah! That sounds so easy!" she cheered, pumping her fists in the air.

'_Don't bet your life on it, __**Signorina **__dropout girl.' _thought Cronos as the two of them activated their Duel Disks.

"Duel!"

**Judai: 4000**

**Cronos: 4000**

"I'll take the first move! And I summon my **Elemental HERO Featherman(LV:3/ATK:1000/DEF:1000)** in Defense Mode." called Judai as a fit and winged humanoid flew onto the field, kneeling with crossed arms as cascades of his own green feathers flew around him. "I now set one card face-down and end my turn. Your move, sensei!" she yelled as she set a card on her side

"It's my turn," Cronos swiped a card and he looked over his hand. He then looked to his female opponent, who waited with an absent minded and carefree air.

'_A __**HERO **__Deck, hm? With her personality, I would have suspected she owned a __**Fairy**__ or __**Cloudian**__. I would even go as far as __**Butterfly Dagger**__. But with her __**HERO **__Deck, she might think of herself as some small town hero. Huh, strange child.'_ he thought as he activated a card.

"I shall properly show you what is to be expected at the academy! From my hand, I activate the spell card, **Confiscation**. By paying a thousand Life Points, I am allowed to see your hand, select one card, and discard it to the Graveyard." said the professor as Judai's cards materialized before him. He looked them over with a smirk. "Heh, what a deck. Nothing less from a late and wannabe dropout girl." he insulted.

Judai gave a slight flinched with a twitch of anger, _'Huh? Why's he insulting my Deck first hand? That's not right!'_

"And now, child, I set two face-downs and I play the spell card, **Heavy Storm**! That destroys all the face-downs on the field." said Cronos as his own cards, both **Golden Statue of the Wicked Lord **and Judai's **Draining Shield**.

"But you destroyed your own cards, too!" exclaimed Judai.

"And because of that, I am allowed to summon my two **Golden Statues of the Wicked Lord **Tokens!" yelled Cronos, the air around the field becoming dense as two, golden and snake-like monsters appeared on his side of the field. Judai flinched as she felt her stomach do a few somersaults.

'_What's up with the atmosphere around here?'_

* * *

><p><strong>(In the Stands)<strong>

"Misawa-chan, what's going on?" asked the bluenette to Diaki. The black-haired girl calculated the combo quickly.

"**Golden Statue of the Wicked Lord **is a special trap card that summons Tokens when destroyed. It looks like Cronos-sensei is using his own deck to test Yuki-san." she said. The grey-eyed boy gasped.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, Cronos-sensei is using his own <strong>Dark Ages <strong>Deck! This is more than some exam Duel!" exclaimed the girl of Manjoume's group.

"To use that combo _and _take away that girl's card. That's just something." said the brown-haired boy. Manjoume smirked as he watched Judai have a slightly confused and strained look on her face.

"Heh, this lousy little dropout girl is in no means of respecting, Torimaki, Mototani. Perhaps coming here, to see this little mouse be caught up in the lion's den, was worth something." he chuckled darkly.

* * *

><p>"Huh, poor girl. I feel sorry for her." said the blonde-haired girl from a few flights above the trio. "Hopefully, sensei won't make her pass out or cry." she said.<p>

"This is actually a good thing, Asuka." the girl named Asuka looked at her male companion, noticing that the deep shrouds of his dark eyes held interest, "Cronos is using his **Dark Ages** Deck on this girl. He rarely does anything like this. Maybe, just maybe, this Duel will be worth seeing." he said, nodding to himself. Asuka blinked before she looked back to the Duel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at the Duel)<strong>

**Judai: 4000**

**Cronos: 3000**

"But my turn is not over yet!" called Cronos. Judai gave a grin, adrenaline pumping into her bloodstream.

"Sweet! And what else do ya got, sensei?" she asked. The frilled-clothed man glowered slightly at her before turning his nose up.

"I now sacrifice my two Tokens and summon my **Antique Gear Golem(LV:8/ATK:3000/DEF:3000)**! Be ready, Dropout girl!" yelled Cronos as his two Tokens were set aflame and rinsing from their ashes was a large and tall, rusted robotic monster, it's rickety sounds sending chills down the spectators' spines and causing Judai to gasp before smiling.

"Amazing! I've only heard rumors of about this! You must really think I'm a good enough Duelist to pull this on me, huh sensei?" asked the brown-haired with an excited grin. Her sensei scowled before throwing his hand.

"**Antique Gear**! Use _Towering Plummet_!" he yelled, his monster sending a crashing fist down upon **Featherman**, crushing him. Judai gave a slight shout as some of her Life points were knocked away.

**Judai: 2000**

**Cronos: 3000**

Judai coughed a bit as she staggered back to her feet, Cronos laughing at her all the while.

"Aw, poor little dropout girl. How is your fight spirit?" he asked. Judai's shoulders shook a bit, as if she were about to cry. She then surprised everyone when she laughed with joyous happiness.

"Never better! I'm just so glad I get to Duel an amazing monster like this! Thanks so much, sensei!" she called, her grin looking like it could take over her entire face. Cronos gave a sneer while Judai drew a card.

'_Time to get serious. This is where my true strength is put to the test.' _she thought as she looked at her card.

_*Kuri~Kuri~!*_

'_That voice again! Seriously, who's calling to me?' _she thought, her eyes drawing to her card in hand. It was **Winged Kuriboh**. She stared at the small, big-eyed creature, it's gaze so innocent and sweet.

'_Are you calling me?'_ she wondered.

"_**This is a lucky card. And it tells me it wants to go to you."**_

"_**Take care. . . And be the best you can be."**_

Judai closed her eyes as she remembered the woman's words, that and the pledge she promised the tri-colored-haired woman. She opened her eyes again and flushed the slightest as she thought that the picture of the winged creature had winked at her. Sighing and smiling, she nodded.

'_I trust you. Lets so this!' _she though, nodding as she slapped down the card on the Monster Zone of her Duel Disk.

"From my hand, I summon my newest pal, **Winged Kuriboh(LV:1/ATK:300/DEF:200)** in Defense Mode!" she yelled as the puffball of a monster came to the field. Cronos and many other students laughed.

"A rare card, yes! But that little pipsqueak is no match for my monster! It is my turn! **Antique Gear Golem**, attack that small fry!" yelled the blonde as his monster falcon punched **Winged Kuriboh **and blew it to smithereens. Judai gave a small frown.

"At least you were able to defend me, pal. Thanks for taking that hit for me, **Winged Kuriboh**." she said. Cronos smirked at her.

"Did you really think that flea of a monster would help you in anyway?" he asked. Judai clenched her teeth.

"You'll pay for calling a friend who puts his life on the line just to protect me a "flea"!" she yelled.

"And why should I? That card is one of the weakest out there!" yelled Cronos. Judai threw a grin.

"Because he was the one who gave the call for the cavalry! Because now, I activate the trap card, **Hero Signal**!" she yelled as a light with the **HERO's** insignia came into play. Judai's grin widen as she cast her hand. "And with that, I can _Special Summon _my second **Elemental HERO Burstlady(LV:3/ATK:1200/DEF:800)**!" she yelled, the air becoming hot and fiery as a woman painted with red flames swooped to the field, her hair long and raven-colored. Judai gave a slight spring with one step.

"And I'm not stopping there! From my hand, I activate the spell card, **Warrior's Return**, and I bring back **Featherman**, who's ready to show his fighting spirit!" she yelled as her green-fathered warrior returned to the field. Cronos gave a laugh.

"How do you think you can win with such comic book heroes, Dropout girl?" he asked. Judai spared a smile.

"Alone, they seem average. But when _fusioned_," the girl revealed her **Fusion **spell card with a bigger smile, "They can surprise anyone with what they can come out as. Sensei, get ready to see my **Elemental HERO Flamed Wingman(LV:6/ATK:2100/DEF:1200)**!" she yelled as her two monsters flew into the air, swirling together in a tornado of flames and feathers before the two became one, their new form as a heroic warrior with a body of red and green, a single tail and feathered wing on it with it's red hand in the form of a dragon's head. Everyone around gasped with wide eyes, from the blue-haired boy and Diaki to the five Obelisk students. However, Cronos still kept his smug look.

"Allow me to give you a lecture, child. This combo you have performed is worthless! You will still be the loser in this Duel! Keep that in mind! You're **Flamed Wingman **is still no match for my **Antique Gear**!" he yelled. Judai grinned as she revealed her field spell card.

"Well let me give _you _a lecture, sensei! All heroes have their own places to call home. And now, I bring them their home, their sanctuary! I summon the field spell card, **Skyscraper**!" she yelled as the area shook with many tremors. From the ground, buildings that resembled Domino City's own surrounded the field, **Flamed Wingman **and Judai managing to hop onto peaks of the buildings while Cronos and his monster were surround. The arena turned dark with night, the white entity of the moon casting shadows everywhere. A wild wind whipped everywhere and Judai smiled as the cold air whipped up her bangs and jacket.

"And now, **Flamed Wingman **attacks **Antique Gear Golem**!" she yelled as her fusion monster flew after the rusted monster.

"This _hero _of yours is still no match, Dropout girl!" yelled Cronos. Judai still kept on her smile.

"Let me tell you something, sensei; in the end, the hero _always _prevails!" she yelled, pointing at her favorite card as it flew into the air. "Because of the effects of **Skyscraper**, whenever a **HERO **attacks a monster with attack power higher than it's own, it gains a thousand more Life Points!" she yelled.

**Flamed Wingman (ATK:3100)**

"_O', Dio_! No!" yelled Cronos as **Flamed Wingman** was engulfed in a blazed inferno. Judai pumped up one fist.

"**Flamed Wingman**, use _Skyscraper Shooter_! And not only that, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points, sensei!" she yelled as her monster of red and green came down like a meteor, crashing down on **Antique Gear **and causing it to come tumbling down. Everyone, on the Duel Fields and around them, gave shocked gasps and yells as an explosion was caused. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the smoke cleared and the professor was crumpled on the floor, under his monster's burnt armor. Judai smiled as she flashed a peace sign.

"Got'cha! That was a wicked Duel, sensei!"

**Judai: 2000**

**Cronos: 0**

* * *

><p><strong>(In the Stands)<strong>

"Did-Did she just do that?" exclaimed Torimaki, adjusting her glasses. Manjoume's face was written with shock and terrified bewilderment.

"I-I can't believe that Cronos was just beaten by some wannabe dropout girl!" he exclaimed, his blood running cold.

* * *

><p>"Hm, quite an interesting girl, ne, Ryo?" asked Asuka to her blue-haired friend, her look turning surprised as she saw him walk away without saying a word.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes! Yes! Alright! Way to go, Judai-chan!" cheered the bluenette as Diaki gave a hidden smile.<p>

'_You really are a strong one. I look forward to having you as a rival, Ichiban-chan.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Back on the field)<strong>

"OH YEAH! OH YEAH! I'm in! I'm in! YAHOO!" cheered Judai as she ran around and whooped. She then stopped and pulled **Winged Kuriboh **from her deck, smiling at the furry monster.

"We did great. Lets make sure to give it our all, alright, partner?" she asked, smiling and giggling as she felt so happy. **Winged Kuriboh **seemed to be agreeing.

_*Kuri~Kuri~!*_

**(AN: HOLD ON! Do not press that Review Button yet! There's still more of this chapter left! Now moving onto a little bit of episode two!)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Over an ocean)<strong>

Over the course of the morning the next day, the newest students of Duel Academia were now flying over a clear blue ocean, the day bright and shinning as the fresh new students looked over their seats as they flew in a helicopter. The young boy that Judai met before was pulling on a few strands of his light blue hair while his friend was sleeping peacefully in her seat, mumbling something about a flying monkey stealing her inner tube. Her new friend gave a sweat-drop all the while.

'_Judai-chan is so care-free and headstrong. . . I wonder if I can be like that one day. Especially with who I really am.' _he thought, still tugging on his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>(At Duel Academia, front gate)<strong>

"Yosh! I feel so cool and pumped-up! I got into **Osiris-Red**! Isn't that the coolest!" cheered Judai, spinning on one foot. Her clothing was of a of a black button-up shirt, a red jacket, white and silk jeans with a black skort, and a pair of white sneakers. She then took a seat next to her blue-haired friend as she pulled out her Duel Academia PDA.

"Ne, ne, Shou. You got the same dorm, right?" she asked, looking over her friend that was dressed with his jacket zipped up with black jeans and red and white sneakers.

"Yes. I'm glad we got to be in the same dorms, Judai-chan." he said with a smile. Judai laughed and she smiled as she saw Diaki walk over, dressed in a white and sleeveless blazer top with yellow lining, a yellow skirt, back tights and black and yellow slip-ons.

"Hey, Niban-chan. I see you're rocking some yellow, huh?" she asked. The elder stopped and smiled as she looked over her own outfit.

"Yes, I was lucky enough to get into Ra-Yellow, as you can see." she said.

"Huh? So the color of your uniform really has some sort of meaning?" asked Judai with a tilt of her head.

"You didn't know? Huh, what bothers me is why you're in Osiris-Red." deadpanned Diaki.

"Ya don't have to be so blunt about it." muttered Judai with a pout. The older gave a small laugh and she pointed a little along the coast.

"You're dorm is over there. I hope you're stay here is pleasant." she said with a small bow of her head before walking away. Judai and Shou blinked in confusion before following the path their friend had told them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Osiris-Red Dorm)<strong>

"What? Bleh! This place smells disgusting!" exclaimed Shou as he and Judai walked up the steps of their dorm, a moldy-looking bungalow that resided by the ocean. Judai smiled as she stormed around the second balcony.

"Are you kidding? This place is awesome! I love it!" she exclaimed before making a dash into a room, laughing as she twirled in the old-looking room. Shou walked in with a confused look.

"Judai-chan, why did you suddenly walk into this room?" he asked. Judai jogged in place before she tossed her backpack onto the second bed of the triple bunk bed.

"'Cause it's my room, Shou! Looks like you and me are partnered up, ain't that cool?" she asked, twirling some more. Shou flushed red and blinked rapidly.

"I-I-I-I g-g-g-guess, but-but there's s-s-s-s-something you-you should kn-know f-f-f-f-irst, Ju-Ju-dai-ch-chan!" exclaimed the sky-colored-haired boy.

"Hey! Keep it down!"

Both students turned and they both screamed as they saw a hefty boy with a large nose, bushy black hair, and beady eyes.

"A D-Death Koala!"

"Don't call me that! I happen to live here, so I guess the two of you are my new roommates. My name is Hayato Maeda." he said. Judai recovered quickly and she threw a smile.

"Nice to meet ya! My name's Judai Yuki, and this is my best bud, Shou Marufuji. Lets get along great, yeah?" she asked. Hayato turned to his side with a sigh.

"You do realize that because we're in Osiris-Red, we're the dropouts that won't amount to anything, right?" he asked. He then looked at them again, over his shoulder. "Just face the facts, we were sent here with no future, only just to be picked on by those who are higher." he muttered. Shou gave a weak mumble, feeling like he accepted his fate. He and Hayato were surprised when Judai gave a giggle. Shou nearly chocked as the brunette held him in a one-armed hug.

"Ah, we ain't gonna worry 'bout that! Right, Shou-" Judai patted the boy's chest, when she blinked and looked at the boy's chest with a face of mixed confusion before grabbing the boy's chest and squeezing hard.

"NAAAAHHH!" squealed Shou, his soft voice going into a high pitch with a blush. Hayato blinked while Judai let go of Shou with her hands on her hips.

"Shou! How come ya didn't tell me you were a chick?" she asked, Hayato's eyes enlarging as he and Judai stared at the 'boy' on the floor. Shou gave a sigh while holding her hands over her small chest.

"I'm sorry, Judai-chan. But when it looked like you suspected me as a boy, I only said I was because with how I look, I'm certain no one would tell the difference." Shou lowered her head with sad eyes. "And it doesn't make any difference. Even with myself as a girl, I'm still in the lowest ranking and I'll never be a good Duelist. I'm just me Shouko Marufuji." she said. Judai gave a soft smile before she took a seat next to Shou and placed an arm around her.

"Hey! Don't go sad faced on me now! Shou, you can't be feeling all down on this. If ya ask me, being in this dorm has to be the best thing that's ever happened to me!" she exclaimed. Shou looked up at her, meeting her huge brown eyes. "I mean, I got into Academia, I got this sweet color of red, and the coolest thing of all, I've got friends like Dia-chan, Hayato, and you, Shou! That's a sweet deal to me!" she exclaimed. Shou tilted her head, tearing up a bit.

"Y-You mean it? We're friends?" she asked. Judai nodded and she gave a muffled yelp as Shou tackled her in a hug, sobbing happily.

"Th-Thank you so much, Nee-chan! You're so nice!" she cried. Judai gave a laugh before she shoved the smaller and under developed girl off of her and she hopped onto her feet.

"No prob! After all, the more friends, the merrier, yeah?" she asked, spinning on her feet again while Shou giggled. She then turned to Hayato with a wagging finger.

"By the way, Hayato, I declare that you are kicked out of the room whenever me or Shou are changing in this room. You peak, you get your ass kicked, deal?" she asked. Hayato gave a huff as he rolled on his bunk.

"Whatever. I'll walk out, I promise." he muttered. Judai grinned before she slipped under the second bunk.

"Well, might as well get some Zs! Night, night!" she called before nodding off. Shou sighed with a small smile, pulling on some of her hair.

'_You really are something, Nee-chan.'_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued. . .<strong>

**And yep, that's the first chapter of this tale of a Fem!Judai. Remember, if you'd like to submit an idea, go ahead. I just might take it. Well, I know I'm probably biting off more than I can chew, but I'm taking this chance. And hey, did I say that only Yu-Gi-Oh **_**GX **_**characters would be genderbended? Well that's wrong! Characters out of the series might be changed as well! Heh, heh, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ah, well, enough of that. Make sure to read and review and I'll get back to all of you real soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Wow, ten reviews already? Man, and I thought this idea was going to be a flame magnet or something, since my work in this category in the past always turned bad. Oh, ah well. Thanks to all of you who have been kind enough to support me in this fic. Your support has made me type up this chapter! Alright, I'm going to be showing a lot of various and mixed parts from episodes 2 and 3, with many various scenes created by me and some shipping moments with Fem!Judai. The true pairing of her with her true love will be revealed later. Also, she and Manjoume will not be Dueling till the next chapter, since I want the chapter to be all about them and their rivalry. I mean, can you **_**not **_**imagine Manjoume getting all angered and pumped up by a Fem!Judai? Ha! As if! Alright, I've talked quite enough! Lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Beta-Reader: The ever-so great **_**Colossal Fighter GX**_**! Thanks a million, man! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_**. Hell would most likely freeze over if I did.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to **_**PrincessAnime08**_**, the first reviewer. Here's to you, man!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Episode Two~ The Royalty of Obelisk<strong>_

**(Osiris-Red Dorm)**

"Come on, Shou! If ya don't hurry up, we won't have enough time to find some people to Duel!"

"B-B-B-But Nee-chan, we-we have to-!"

"Have to what?" Judai turned her head to her blue-haired friend as they walked down the stairs together in the morning, the sky shinning with the students and faculty of Duel Academia waking up from their slumber. The two only females of the dorm were woken up reluctantly by their alarm clock, which Judai promptly chucked out the window. "We gotta do this before we head to class. Haven't done it since yesterday, right?" she asked. Shou nodded with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Y-Y-Yes, but-!"

"Hey, here it is," said Judai, nodding to herself at the small building that was a few feet away from the dorm. Without the slightest sign of hesitation, she pulled the door open and sneezed as cold mist blew in her face. She then smiled and walked in.

"Hey, guys! Having a good shower?" she asked as she slipped off her slippers and began un-tucking the towel around herself.

"SHIT, A GIRL!" All of the boys ran out of the shower room immediately, their faces scarlet with blood spilling out of their noses and their towels wrapped around their waists. Judai tilted her head in confusion with one hand on her hip while Shou was blushing madly. The brown-haired girl then shrugged and walked into the showers.

"Weird. Ah well, more water for us!"

* * *

><p>Judai was now searching through Shou's yet to be packed bags while the girl herself was sitting on the desk chair, polishing her glasses.<p>

"Nee-chan, why are you searching through my bags?" asked the shyer girl, surprised when her academy jacket and a selection of clothes were handed to her. In the pile was a white blouse, a white skort long enough to reach her knees, white knee-socks, and black, inch-high Mary Janes.

"Ya might as well let people know you're a chick. The only thing from stopping ya is your chest." pointed out the brunette. Nodding quickly with a perplexed look, Shou changed into the clothes and she yelped as she was placed on the desk chair and Judai came at her with a brush in hand. The younger girl was caught with a dizzy spell as the older girl brushed her hair into two pigtails with dark blue ribbons. She blinked as she was swiped by a chapstick's tip across her lips, the faint taste of kiwi at the tip of her tongue.

"My mom's a organic cosmetic. Says that whatever nature has to offer, it can bring out the beauty within a person, at least that's what she tells me." said Judai as she handed Shou her glasses and applied some strawberry-flavored chapstick on her own lips. She then swung her Duel Disk over her shoulder along with her Deck box strapped to her belt. She smiled at Shou with a knowing look in her deep brown eyes.

"Let's go Duel hunting!"

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**South Glenn of Duel Academia)**

Judai gave a hymn as she walked along a path with a spring in her step while Shou trailed close to her, looking at the happy-go-lucky girl with her grey eyes. Judai turned to her as she jogged in place.

"What's with the long face?" she asked. Shou tapped the tips of her fingers against each other.

"How come you're friends with me, Nee-chan? I mean, I know you said that the more friends, the merrier. But why with this kind of optimism? I've never met anyone like you before." she said. Judai crossed her arms and she looked to the clear skies, looking for an answer within the atmosphere.

"Mh, well that's pretty obvious, really. We're pals because I like ya. Something told me that from the minute we talked, we would be best buds," she scratched the back of her head, "I dunno, I get that feeling sometimes, you know?" she asked, now tipping on her toes with a little sway. Shou watched as she did so, before the chocolate-eyed girl gave pivot turn and sprinted to the academy.

"Come on! The Duelists of this place are waiting for us!" she called over her shoulder. Shou bolted after her.

"Wait up, Nee-chan!" she called, only to be given a heartfelt-laugh from the distance. She saw Judai's brown eyes dance and shine as she ran.

"Come on, Shou! When opportunity comes knocking, ya just gotta grab it and not let go till ya reached the end of it!"

The two ran and ran until they made it inside, the halls surprisingly empty since it was only the second day of the first semester. Judai looked at the pale blue walls with glass ceilings and she made a quiet huff with an annoyed look.

"Man, where is everyone? Where's the scent of the Duel? Damnit." she muttered to herself, sniffing the air and narrowing her eyes.

"'Scent of the Duel'?" asked Shou curiously, quicken her pace as she followed Judai into a large Duel Arena, the both of them widening their eyes in amazement as they looked at the high-tech field, much more advanced then those made in Domino City. The stands around the arena stretched on and on like those of the Roman Coliseum, rising up in order for everyone to get a look.

"This place is bad-assed! Just imagine what kind of Duel you can get here?" asked Judai, her eyes filled excitement as she scanned the area while her grey-eyed companion looked down-right nervous.

"Is it even OK for us to be in here? We're only first-years and we're in Osiris-Red. You remember what Hayato-kun said, right?" she asked. Judai grinned and she gave a shrug.

"So? What does it matter? We're students here so we have a chance to Duel he-"

"Sorry, but you're completely wrong, Osiris-rat."

The two young girls turned to see Torimaki and Mototani, the two students that hung out with Manjoume on the day of the Academia exams. They walked over to them, Shou stepping close and clutching to Judai's shoulder while the latter cocked her head confusingly.

"What do you mean I can't? It's not like you guys own this field." she said. Mototani pointed above the doorway they entered.

"It actually is. Look at the Obelisk crest." he said, directing the girls' attention to the skull battle warrior head above them, carved and set in stone. Shou bit her lip and she bowed her head to the older students.

"W-We're sorry, we had no idea. We're new here and all. Nee-chan, lets go back to the dorm." she said, tugging lightly on Judai's white cuff. Judai scratched the bottom of her nose, eyes looking unsure and restless.

"Erhm. . . Not gonna happen. That just doesn't sit with me well," she said, before turning to the Obelisk students and giving a grin. "So we might as well Duel and see if Shou and I can Duel here? Come on, I'll take you on. The both of you at the same time, if you want to make it more challenging." she chirped. Torimaki blinked realization.

"Now I know why you see so familiar." she said to herself. Mototani nodded in agreement before he looked off to the stands.

"Hey, Manjoume-san! It's that girl, number hundred and ten! That girl that beat Cronos-sensei!" he called. Standing up with perfect posture, Manjoume looked at the girl, scowling at her as he saw she was dressed in the crimson-colors of Osiris. Judai didn't seem to notice his look and she threw a wave.

"Hi ya! My name's Judai Yuki. Nice to meet you, uh- what did you call him again? Sorry, it was too weird to remember." she said with a weak chuckle. The three near her sweated while the black-haired Obelisk ground his teeth angrily, his eyes turning dark with rage. He knew this girl would be trouble, the minute she walked onto the field the first time he saw her.

"Hey, show some respect! You're talking to _the _Jun Manjoume Thunder! He's one of the most elite students here!" chide the dark-teal-colored hair girl.

"He aims to be the next King of Games. Once he beats _the _Queen of Games, then he'll be the most well-know Duelist out there." said Mototani, nodding enthusiastically. Judai placed her arms behind her head in a lazy manner, a bored look on her face.

"How weird," she said, doing a few rotates on her heels before giving a smile, "There's no way there's going to be a King of Games. Like you said, he needs to beat the Queen of Games in order to get that title, which means he has to beat me first." she said with a nod of the head. Torimaki and Mototani stared at her dumbly before doubling over and laughing for a few seconds.

"Ah, ha-ha-ha-ha- You're in idiot for thinking that!" deadpanned Torimaki, flipping her hair back, "There no way that you can-"

"Be quiet, Torimaki. This dropout is stronger than both you _and _Mototani."

Torimaki blinked in bewilderment, her mouth gaping like a fish's as she stared at the dark-eyed elite.

"M-Manjoume-san. . ." she mumbled quietly, before looking at her feet. Judai could see the hurt and embarrassment in her eyes.

_'That wasn't nice. She was only defending him.' _she thought, feeling bad for the dark-haired girl. Manjoume crossed his arms and gave a cool look.

"This is the dropout girl that beat Cronos, albeit she did it sloppily and like an armature." snide Manjoume. He could remember it all clearly. Cronos meeting the end of the whole thing, crushed under his monster, the brown-haired girl before him cheering and dancing like a moron with a cocky-ass smirk. Said smirk was now on the girl's lips as she looked it him.

"What you call 'sloppily and armature-like,' I call _skill_." she said with great confidence. Manjoume smirked back, fire within the both of their eyes.

"Hmph, I'd like to see this skill." he said. Judai gave a hum of approval.

"Is that a challenge?"

"And just what is going on here?"

All four now turned to see the blonde-haired girl from yesterday, Asuka. Manjoume threw a smirk her way.

"Ah, good to see you, Tenjouin-kun. I was just going to show these two new, dropout Osiris-Reds that Duel Academia is no place for weak damsels or wannabe princesses. Care to watch?" he asked.

"The Welcoming parties are going to begin soon. Instead of trying to scare off new students, you should probably get going." said Asuka with some bite in her voice. With a dent in his pride, Manjoume gave a dry huff and he and his cronies walked out briskly. Asuka sighed as she walked over to the two other girls.

"You're going have to excuse him. Manjoume-kun is very competitive. And with his pride, I suppose he wouldn't want a girl as his rival for the title of King." she said. Judai gave a huff and she still kept on her lazy-looking manner.

"Aw, just when things were getting interesting. Oh well, maybe next time." she said, looking up. Shou shook her head while Asuka gave a giggle.

"You're funny. Oh yes, welcome to Duel Academia, by the way. I'm Asuka Tenjouin." she introduced. Judai gave a tilt of her head with a small smile.

"Judai Yuki. And this is my best friend, Shou Marufuji-" Shou gave a small wave as this was said, "-So, are you an Obelisk student here?" asked Judai.

"Uh-huh, I heard about her, Nee-chan. Asuka-chan here is called the Queen of Obelisk-Blue." chimed Shou with sparkling eyes. Asuka gave a smile blush and she was surprised when Judai gave a fist-pump.

"Sweet! Ya know what that means, right? Since she's a Queen, and I'm gonna be _the _Queen, then that means we gotta face right here, right now!" Judai took a spring back and she raised her hands, curling her fingers to motion 'Come and get me. "So, come at me, bro!" she called, her eyes narrowed with a grin. Asuka took a moment to stare at the younger girl before giggling behind her hand.

"You definitely a funny person, Judai-chan. I would love to Duel you but the Welcoming Parties are going to be starting soon. You wouldn't want to miss a chance at getting dinner, would you?" she asked. Judai snapped out of her determined pose and she slapped her forehead.

"Crap, you're right! Hurry, Shou! Nice meeting ya, Asuka-nee!" She called as she ran out of the room with Shou trying her best to keep up. The blonde gave a smile.

"No matter what you say, Manjoume-kun, Judai-chan here is no mere 'damsel in distress'."

* * *

><p><strong>(Obelisk-Blue Dorm, Obelisk Welcoming Party)<strong>

"God-damned bitch!" Manjoume roughly kicked at a wall that was close by him, leaving a scruff mark that came from his shoe while he took a drink of his sparkling cider. A few of his fellow dorm students around him gave him odd looks but the glare set on his face told them that they'd better look somewhere else unless they wanted a foot to the ass. Mototani gave a considerate sigh.

"Manjoume-san, that girl wasn't worth you're time, anyway. She's only some dropout girl." he said. The black-haired student let a noise out of the back of his throat as he looked onto the party, seeing many of the male Obelisk laughing, talking about stocks and cute girls they saw at the Welcoming Ceremony, and having a good time living in the highest peaks of society. Why couldn't he feel like them now? Why was that air-headed brunette with the big mouth still on his mind? Why did she infuriate him so much?

"A dropout girl who's going to be a pain in the ass for the next four years." he muttered, finishing his drink and walking over to get another, his hanger-on following him. As the dark-eyed teen got one, he noticed Cronos having a discussion with a few of the other students and the young man promptly walked over with a scowl set on his lips.

"Cronos-Sensei, I'd like to talk with you for a moment." he said.

"Ah, _Signore _Manjoume. It's good to see you, dear boy. Yes, what is you wish to talk about?' asked Cronos, shooing away the other students with a glass of red wine in one hand.

"It's about that dropout girl, Judai Yuki," gritted the prodigy, Cronos feeling a scowl on himself, "Just why was she accepted into the Academia? Her performance was sloppy, she had arrived late, she was ranked a hundred and ten, and with what her childish attitude is, she'll fail by the next semester." he made sure to put out every flaw Judai had, to prove that she should be kicked out as soon as possible. Cronos took a sip of his wine with a nod.

"I am well aware of that. In fact, if I could, she would be on the next boat out of here by tomorrow," he said. Manjoume gave a smirk at this but it dropped when the head of his dorm gave a defeated sigh, "The thing is, Principal Samejima has seem to find her and _Signora _Marufuji the perfect candidates for future female Osiris-Reds to come. Honestly, it sickens me." muttered the blonde man, sipping his wine. Manjoume suddenly had an idea that sparked his mind, a wicked grin coming to his lips.

"Sensei, I believe I've thought of a way that could have Judai Yuki out of here very soon."

Cronos arched his brow with interest.

"And what would that idea be?"

Manjoume's grin turned into a smirk as he swished his drink in his glass.

"All we need is a little time."

* * *

><p><strong>(Osiris-Red Dorm, Mess Hall)<strong>

"Mmmm-mm! This is the best home-cooking I ever tasted~!"

"But Nee-chan, that rice is so bland, and the shrimp have been fried so much."

Judai looked at the younger girl across her oddly, a piece of fried shrimp poking out of her mouth. It was close to eight 'o clock and the two of them, along with the rest of the dorm, were eating on the small dinner of sardines, white rice, green beans, a small dish of soy sauce, and a cup of water on their trays. It looked like Osiris-Red students were not treated the best.

Judai stuffed the rest of her shrimp in her mouth and she flinched when something huge and furry jumped on her lap. She looked down and gave a light laugh as a fat cat with light brown fur striped with dark brown fur tried to make a swipe of her sardines.

"Hey, buddy? Where'd ya came from?" she asked, handing the cat the fish and petting his head. The feline purred in content as he ate the fish.

"I see that Pharaoh has taken a liking to you, Judai-chan~nya." Judai looked up at the young pale man with kind eyes behind thin glasses and long black hair tied in a ponytail. The man then smiled to everyone else. "Welcome, old and new Osiris-Red students~nya. I am the head of this Dorm, Daitokuji-Sensei~nya. I hope you will all enjoy your time here~nya." he said. Everyone gave thanks and they began eating what they could.

"Hey, are ya gonna eat your's, Shou?" asked Judai, pointing at the younger girl's plate. Shou made a face and she handed the food. Her face changed with a little humor as Judai ate the food down in a few seconds flat.

* * *

><p><strong>(Osiris-Red Dorm, Judai, Shou, and Hayato's Room)<strong>

Judai gave a laugh as she read her latest manga volume she had bought from home. After dinner, she, Shou, and Hayato were already back in their dorm, staying up a little before going to bed. Shou was at work at the small stove they had in the room, pouring different types of tea in the various cups they had. She was already changed into some white and grey pajamas. Hayato was already curled up on his bunk. Judai gave another laugh as she turned a page.

"Using a toothpick as a walkie-talkie. Classic." she hummed to herself, book-marking the page with a bookmark designed with the **Kuriboh Brothers**. Shou walked over to her and handed a mud.

"Thank you." said Judai with accented English as she took a sip of the tea and yawned after. Shou looked at the manga volume curiously.

"Nee-chan, can I read that?" she asked. Judai nodded sleepily and she placed the book down, getting up and stretching.

"Haaahhhaa. I need to go wash my face, brush my teeth, and change into my night clothes," she picked up her light blue pajamas, tooth brush, and bar of soap on the desk. "Be back in a while." she said as she walked out the door soon after that. Shou smiled and she picked up Judai's manga, putting it on her own bed to read later and noticing a yellow towel on the desk.

"Oh, Nee-chan forgot her towel. I should get it to her." said the grey-eyed girl to herself, grabbing the towel, slipping on some sandals and walking off to find the brown-haired Duelist. Hayato was so fast asleep, he didn't even stir as a figure dressed in black snuck into the room with a white envelope. The figure looked around, spotting the manga on one of the bunks. The figure picked up the book and looked at the bookmark, reading the small print near the bottom.

_Property Of Judai Yuki, (AKA Future Queen Of Games) If Stolen, Please Return And Prepare To Get Your Ass Handed You In A Duel For Being A Thief_

Nodding to itself, the figure placed the bookmark on it's page with the letter under the book. It quickly left in an a instant. A minute later, Shou walked back into the room, removing her sandals and pushing them under the bed. She climbed onto her bunk and she picked up and opened Judai's manga.

"OK, I just have to figure out how you use a toothpick as a walkie-" she stopped when she spotted the letter on her bed. She blinked and picked it up, reading the front aloud.

"T-To the most beautiful girl in Osiris-Red?" her face flushed as she timidly opened the sealed letter and pulled out the folded message, reading it to herself.

"Since you've stepped on this very island, my heart has been p-pounding non-stop and you-you've been on my mind all the while. I love every-everything about you and I-I want to confront you-you and tell you my d-d-desire for you. Meet me by the Obelisk D-Duel Arena tonight and I will pour out m-my undying affections to you? Signed. . . Your-Your secret admirer!" she squeaked and dropped the letter, flailing a bit before taking the letter and re-reading the letter and blushing ten-fold. She leaned back on her bed, holding the letter to her chest.

'_A-A guy here. . . Likes me! He actually likes me! Wh-Whoa, my head feels all dizzy and my heart's beating so fast. At the Obelisk Duel Arena, right? Hmmm. . . Should I go? Oh, I'm not so sure if I should-'_

"_**Come on, Shou! When opportunity comes knocking, ya just gotta grab it and not let go till ya reached the end of it!" **_

'_N-Nee-chan's right! I can't just let such an opportunity slip away like that! Besides, maybe this boy is really sweet and his feelings are true.' _thought the sky-haired girl as she fantasized herself running along a path of Forget-Me-Nots, laughing as a tall and dashing figure raced after her, laughing and telling her to wait for him with proclamations of love. Shou laughed and giggled and she squealed as the dashing figure picked her up from behind and hugged her. He then turned her around, his face shadowed but his chin set, angular, and handsome. Shou blushed and closed her eyes as the mysterious man kissed the corner of her mouth.

'_Please. . . Wait for me, Shou-hime. . .'_

Shou then snapped out of fantasy and she nodded with a love-sick look in her eyes, her body floating.

"I will. I'll be there."

Making up her mind, Shou quickly changed into her academia uniform and she walked out of the door with not a thought of worry in her mind. She quickly ran with the most silent of movements and she snuck into the building. She tucked one strand of her hair behind her ear before she walked into the darken arena and she only managed to let out a scream as something attacked her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Osiris-Red Dorm, Judai, Shou, and Hayato's Room)<strong>

"Come on. . . Come _on_, Shin-san! I wanna slay that bastard Aisko soon!" Judai furred her eyebrows as her thumbs pressed down quickly, trying to make her red-haired swordsman beat the crap out of a few possessed samurais on her PDA gaming feature. She blinked when the screen went black and a voice message played, the voice as high and squeaky as a cartoon character's.

"_We have your friend, Shou Marufuji, in our possession. If you want to see her in class next time, come to the Obelisk Duel Arena right now with your Duel Disk and Deck. Don't, and we'll report your little friend to the dean and have her expelled by tomorrow." _

"Shou. . ." Judai pocketed her PDA and she quickly threw her red overcoat over her pajama-clad body, grabbing her Deck and Duel Disk and slipping on some black slip-ons and running out the dorm. After a quick walk to the arena, she stopped when she spotted Asuka by the entrance.

"Asuka-nee? What are you doing here?" asked Judai as she walked over to the blonde.

"I would ask you the same thing. I was getting a few things for our head mistress when I heard some noise. Why are you here, Judai-chan?" asked Asuka. Judai quickly explained the situation and Asuka understood.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm sorry to say but, I can't let you in the arena just yet." said the blonde.

"And why won't you?" asked Judai.

"I want to see if you really are a good Duelist. So lets Duel here. I'll let you in if you beat me." said the blonde. Judai gave a small frown.

"And if I loose?"

"Then you have to return to your dorm while I'll get Shou. But with that, I'll still report her for sneaking out late. It's against the Academia's rules. Do we have a deal?" asked Asuka, turning on her Duel Disk. The young brunette gave a nod.

"Fine. Lets Duel!"

**Judai: 4000**

**Asuka: 4000 **

"I'll take the first move! And I summon my **Etoile Cyber(LV:4/ATK:1200/DEF:1600) **in Attack Mode! I set one card face-down and end my turn." said Asuka, her heroine with iron-red hair and clothed in red pirouetting onto the filed with a face-down next to her.

"Now it's my move! Draw!" Judai whipped out a card and grinned, "I summon my **Elemental HERO Sparkman( LV:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1400)** and he attacks **Etoile Cyber**!" she yelled as her monster in blue and gold armor powered-up a spark ball in it's palm and launch it at the spinning monster.

"I place the reverse card, **Doble Passé**!" yelled Asuka as the spark attack was sent at herself instead of her monster. She coughed as she gathered herself, squinting one eye. "Because of that card, the attack was sent to me instead of my monster. Another effect is that the monster that was the target can attack the opponent directly. And when **Etoile Cyber** attacks directly, she gains six-hundred attack points!"

**Etoile Cyber(ATK:1600/DEF:1600)**

"She didn't care if she was hurt from that attack, as long as her monster got the spare points." Judai said this to herself before Asuka's monster of the ballet kicked her in the jaw in a graceful way. Judai could feel the powerful kick as her Life Points dropped.

**Judai: 2200**

**Asuka: 2400**

Judai shook her head and she fixed herself, "I'll end my turn." she said, her **Sparkman **standing by her side. Asuka smiled and she drew her card.

"Then I won't hold back on this Duel! From my hand, I summon my **Blade Skater(LV:4/ATK:1400/DEF:1500)**!" she called forth her blue and purple monster on blades, skating elegantly onto the field with tremendous speed. Her owner then whipped out a **Fusion **card with a quirk smile. "I now use my **Fusion **card in order to summon my **Cyber Blader(LV:7/ATK:2100/DEF:800) **and she attacks **Sparkman**!" yelled the blonde as her monster that looked like **Etoile Cyber**, only with blue hair, danced forward and destroyed **Sparkman**, Judai taking a small jump back as sand whipped into her eyes. She gave a slight cough before giving a small smile.

**Judai: 1700**

**Asuka: 2400**

"That was pretty tough! But just you wait, Asuka-nee, I'm gonna get Shou soon enough!" she yelled as she drew a card and played it. "And now, I place the field spell card, **Fusion Gate**!" she yelled this as she pulled two cards from her hand, "And without the use of **Fusion**, I can summon my **Elemental HERO Flame Wingman(LV:6/ATK:2100/DEF:1200)**!" she yelled as special monster graced the field with a few punches and green feathers. Asuka gave a small smile.

"But our monsters have the same attack points. They'll just end up destroying each other." she pointed out. Judai smiled back.

"True. But **Flame Wingman **still has the upper hand! Even though he will be destroyed, you'll still receive damage equal to the number of attack points your monster has, Asuka-nee!" she called as **Flame Wingman **already charged, throwing a powerful fist of flames at the dancing monster. **Cyber Blader **reeled back and was hit, but was not destroyed. Judai's eyes widen.

"H-Huh? Why didn't it-"

"_Pas de Deux_."

"Uh. . . Gesundheit?"

"No! It's French for 'Dance for Two' and it's **Cyber Blader's** special ability. When there is only one monster on your side of the field, she cannot be destroyed." said Asuka. Judai clenched her teeth and fists, briefly clutching her bangs before nodding.

"I end my turn." she said. Asuka drew her next card and she gave a smirk.

"Play time's over, Judai-chan! I use the spell card, **Fusion Equip**! **Cyber Blader **is now given a power boost and she now attacks **Flame Wingman!**" she commanded as her monster was given a boost and she attacked Judai's favorite card, sending blasts of smoke everywhere and Judai hacking as she felt weak in the knees.

**Cyber Blader(ATK:3600/DEF:800)**

**Judai: 200**

**Asuka: 2400**

"I think that this is the end, Judai-chan. You only have two-hundred Life Points left and you have no monsters. I suggest that you should have read the rules and saw that no Osiris-Red can beat an Obelisk." said Asuka, smiling with triumphant. Judai held her ground and drew a card.

'_I can't give up on this. . . No way will I!' _she thought as she took a look at the card, smiling and giving a laugh of glee.

"Guts! This game is in the bag!"

"Huh?" Asuka was confused by this.

"I'm gonna turn this whole Duel upside-down, Asuka-nee! From my hand, I summon my **Elemental HERO Clayman(LV:4/ATK:800/DEF:2000**)! And with the card in my hand, **Resurrection of the Dead**, I _Special Summon_ **Sparkman**!" yelled Judai as said monster returned along with a huge and powerful monster caked with sands.

"Even with those two, you won't win, Judai-chan." pointed out her blonde opponent.

"True, but I still have the effect of the **Fusion Gate **field spell! And with that, I use both **Clayman **and **Sparkman** in order to summon another one of my favorites!" as she called this, a swarm of thunder clouds filled the skies and a thunder bolt pierced the ground, causing cracks along the virtual ground. "Lets welcome my **Elemental HERO Thunder Giant(LV:6/ATK:2400/DEF:1500)**!" From the ground came a giant of sorts with gold and light purple armor and a orb containing thunder in his chest, his figure towering and bold. "And here's his effect! **Thunder Giant **can attack any monster on the field with it's original attack points lower than his! So now he destroys **Cyber Blader**," Her giant charged and threw a crashing fist, knocking away the skater monster. "And he attacks you directly! Go, **Thunder Giant**! Use _Thunder Impact_!" she yelled as her monster threw a dynamic punch, Asuka screaming as all her Life Points were knocked away.

"Got'cha! That was awesome! Lets Duel again some other time, Asuka-nee."

**Judai: 200**

**Asuka: 0**

The blonde sighed and gave a smile, walking over to Judai.

"You really are a good Duelist, Judai-chan. Which is why you and Shou-chan are allowed to stay, on my behalf as your examiner." she said.

"Examiner?" asked Judai, without a doubt confused.

"Shou-chan, you can come out, now." said Asuka, Judai surprised as Shou came running out of a bush with a smile on her face.

"Nice work, Nee-chan! You were so cool and you beat the Queen of Obelisk! So cool!" cheered the blue-haired shorty, jumping up and down. Judai cocked her head, now beyond confused.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. . . Wait. . . Wait-what! Just what the Hell is going on here?" she asked.

"It was asked by Cronos-Sensei. He said he wanted to give you a test to see if you really were good enough to be in the Academia. He sent one of the guards a fake love note to you and make you come here to Duel me. The letter somehow got to Shou, and she came here instead. I let her in on the plan, and she helped me send you the PDA message with your PDA contact number. I hope you're not too upset for the deception." explained Asuka. Shou bowed her head.

"Yes, I'm sorry for worrying you, Nee-chan. I-ha-ha, also felt pretty stupid for falling for that fake love letter. It sounded more for you than me, anyway. I-I'm not cut out to be the most beautiful girl on the island." she mumbled this with a light tint across her nose and with her fingers tugging at her blouse. Judai gave a look, then nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, Shou. You're not beautiful. . . You're just down right cute! Aw~! Shou-chan was fantasizing about a dream guy~! Cute!" she teased as she spun around with Shou, the latter laughing and begging for the world to stop spinning. Asuka looked at the two of them, before giggling and shaking her head.

'_Yes, Judai-chan is certainly no 'damsel in distress.' If anything, she might become the Queen of Games, not the King. King is far too mainstream. And Princess lowers the bar of sanity. But Queen seems. . . Just right.'_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued. . .<strong>

**Yes! Second chapter is done! And we already got three episodes written up! Alright, we're getting somewhere! OK, next up it's going to be Judai VS Manjoume, before we get into the **_**Shadow Riders Arc**_**! I can't wait for that! Well, make sure to read and review! And thanks again for looking over this, **_**Colossal Fighter GX**_**! Alright, be seeing you, guys!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


End file.
